


A Dance Of Death!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Something was off, you were off. But the Lady always has something to get you back on again.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	A Dance Of Death!

**Author's Note:**

> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

You wander the halls, walking at a snails pace. Something was off today, you were off. You couldn't understand what was going on with your emotions right now. You look down at your feet, placing one in front of the other to then repeat the process with the other foot. 

Sometimes you didn't mind the glum feeling, it got you through your day. Today though, today felt like the whole world was crashing down upon you. You felt as if you were carrying a boulder around wherever you went.

A chuckle from one of the girls just makes you sink lower. You were delighted for them to feel happiness, damn near most of the time actually. You wondered if there was ever a time they weren't happy and laughing. 

"Mother's in a very good mood today," you hear one of them say.

You huff, glad that she was.

Daniela floats beside you, poking at your cheek with a finger. 

"Want a wake up?" she asks with a devilish grin.

Swatting her finger away as if it were nothing, she floated around to your other side while twirling.

"You're so dull and boring, what does mother see in you?"

You shrug in response wondering that yourself.

"Dani!" another one calls out from down the hall.

Taking one last look at you she then transforms into a swarm to head off down the hall. One of the insects is left behind and lands upon your nose. You brush it away with a frown. Watching how it now flies off to join the rest.

"Maybe I should just go back to my room?" you sigh, thinking of nothing else to do.

A hand grabs your wrist as you turn. 

"Let go I'm not in the mood to be your damned plaything," you sigh. 

The one holding you doesn't get the memo and pulls you. You can't help but let out a startled yelp in return.

"Stop it!" you turn to tell her straight.

It's Alya this time, she's cocking her head slightly as she pouts a little.

"What?" you now frown, knowing how cute she looks like that.

"Mother wanted to know if you'd join her?" she asks.

Again you shrug but she won't take no for an answer.

"I said... Hey!" 

She's grabbing hold of you now and throwing you over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. God damn these girls and their strength.

"Put me down!" you kick your legs out, until her arm pins them down against her chest. "I wanted some downtime to myself."

"No one mopes around here," she tells you straight as she carries you downstairs and into the room where Alcina is waiting.

Her brows furrow at the way you're brought in.

"Oh, if you didn't want to come join me you could have said so."

You're now being placed down on the floor to turn to look at her.

"I did say," you tell her while glaring at Alya, who's now joining the others.

"Ah," Alcina sighs. "And I thought we could enjoy a nice dance."

"I.. Huh?" you looked surprised. "Dance?"

"Yes, usually between two people. Holding one another to twirl and..."

"I don't dance," you tell her, trying to back away only to have Pandora stand behind you. 

"If she wants to leave, allow her." Alcina waves a hand lazily.

Pandora stands aside to allow you your exit. As you reach the door, you stop to turn around seeing Alcina now setting up the gramophone. 

"Care to dance, my lady?" she asks one of her daughter's while holding out her hand.

Alya gives a curtsy before placing her hand into her mother's.

"Gladly mother," she smiles. 

The pair now start off nice and slow to the music of Dance Macabre. You look to Pandora, who's watching her mother and sister dance upon the large open floor.

You tap her on the arm and gesture to her. "I'm not a very good dancer, but I'd like to give it a try."

She turns to you, taking one of your hands in hers while relocating your other upon her waist. It felt nice, good in fact. She took you out onto the floor and started slow with you. 

You never thought prancing around would ever feel so good, but it did and you were enjoying every minute, that was until she stopped to frown at you. Your foot was on hers. Quickly slipping it off, you smile and apologise. She starts up again and before you know it you're dancing to the music. Alcina and the blonde passing you by each and every time. 

"May I, mother?" Dani now cuts in to take Alya in her stead. 

Alcina allows her and stands to the side until Pandora stops to walk you over, she bows to her mother while holding your hand out to her.

"Why thank you," she smiles and nods in return.

You look up as she holds your one hand in hers, your other is now hovering over her and she gently places it upon her hip. She too starts off slow, but when she really starts she holds you to her as there was no way you'd keep up with her momentum.

As she's spinning you around, you catch sight of Pandora who's mimicking dancing with someone before the other two take it in turns to dance with one another.

"Are you feeling any better now?" she asks as she slows down again. 

You're hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. Her gloved hand is upon your head stroking back your hair softly.

"As long as I'm with you, everything else can go to hell."

She chuckles as she continues to sway with the music.

"You'll always be with me, my sweet."

That's just the thing you wanted to hear from her. Pulling away you wish to now make her twirl under your arm. You know it's an impossible feat what with her size, but you pull away and hold out your arm.

"Twirl," you tell her. 

She furrows her brows, but then two of her daughters walk over to lift you up. You wonder where you're going at first until realising they're helping you to reach her size. You lift your arm up with a smile and watch as Alcina bends a little while giving a twirl.

"Beautiful," you then squeal as she takes you from her daughters to hold you in her arms to now lower your head downwards. You stretch out both your arms while giving an upside down grin to the girls, who's clapping and cheering.

"10!"

"10!"

"8!"

You stick out your tongue at Dani just as Alcina brings you back up. Your tongues still sticking out just as Alcina lifts you up to clamp her teeth down upon it. The taste of copper coats your taste buds and you smack her on the arm.

"Hey," you say with your tongue still lolling out.

"Sorry," I couldn't resist she chuckles lightly.

Her three daughter's finish off with a great performance, showing off their wondrous skills you could only dream of before they all collapsed to the floor.

"Magnifique!" Alcina claps and smiles as her daughter's now stand to bow.

What a performance indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Skin and tongue are the best parts 😋


End file.
